Mr Ziggler Goes To School
by DixieWildflower
Summary: When Dolph's speed dating goes awry, he meets another woman that just might be the right one.
1. Chapter 1

On a sunny Saturday afternoon in downtown Los Angeles, Holly Cunningham sat down at a table in _Marino Ristorante_. She liked to order lunch and sit in the back where she could relax and watch people as they walked by and she could catch up on work. She looked and there was a couple sitting at a table, two down from her, with a film crew rolling on them. When the waitress came over she asked "hey Danielle, what is going on?"

She replied laughing "well, see that blonde guy; apparently he is a WWE wrestler. I guess they are doing some kind of speed dating episode because this is the third date he has had today."

"Really? Wow. Everyone is in such a rush these days, I mean speed dating? I would think love would be the one thing people would want to take their time with. Oh well, more power to him."

"You are just a romantic. That happens when you study poetry and literature and all that, Holly. Now what can I get you today?"

"I suppose I am an idealist. Anyway, I will have the Cesar salad and the stuffed ravioli. And I think I want a glass of Syrah, whatever you recommend."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Holly took the stack of papers out of her briefcase and slipped her glasses on. She grabbed a pen and started to work. She couldn't help but glance down at the other table and laugh. Neither the guy nor the girl seemed to be enjoying their date much. She went back to grading papers, only looking up when the waitress brought back her wine. A little while later, she brought back the salad and Holly noticed that the girl was gone but the man was still sitting there talking to one of the crew. She wondered if the speed dating wasn't over yet.

She went to eating her salad and observed another young lady coming in to join the blonde guy. She laughed to herself and finished her food. By the time Danielle brought her spinach and ricotta stuffed ravioli, she saw that he was eating another salad. She told the waitress "he must really like salad."

"He must. That is now his forth one!" They both shared a giggle before she went back to the kitchen. She couldn't help but watch him and listen in, laughing to herself. She thought he was good looking, and wondered why he would resort to this to find a girl. She figured he should have women falling at his feet. She tried not to make it obvious that she was eavesdropping and watching but he still noticed. After that date was over, his next one arrived. Her eyes went wide that he would have five dates in one afternoon. _'He must spread it around like peanut butter!'_ She almost choked on her wine when he ordered yet another salad.

She smiled to herself but felt her cheeks flush when his gaze caught hers. She knew he had spotted her staring. She quickly ducked her head and focused on grading papers. He was thinking about how gorgeous she looked with the sunlight bouncing off her strawberry blonde hair and how pretty her smile was. He liked that she blushed when he smiled at her. He wondered why he couldn't meet a woman like her on this kind of date.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed but she glanced up and saw the brunette leaving. She looked at her watch and decided she had best be going too. She didn't want to be there when people started filing in for dinner. She stacked up her papers and reached to get her briefcase. When she sat back up, there was a grinning blonde standing at her table.

"Hi."

"Um, hi."

"Sorry to just come over like this, but I noticed you watching us and laughing. Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes I did actually. What were you hoping to accomplish today Mr…..?"

"Nemeth. But please, call me Nick. Well, I am on the road a lot and don't get many chances to meet women."

"I see. But still, what were you hoping to get out of speed dating? Don't you think you would be better off finding someone, I don't know, that you have something in common with, or that has half a brain, or at least can hold your attention? You didn't look like you were enjoying yourself all that much. But I guess all that doesn't matter to a man like you, right?"

"I didn't pick them. I mean, I went to a matchmaker… look, I don't even know your name, why are you judging me?"

"You're right. You don't. But I am not the one who came over to your table uninvited now am I? Why _did_ you come over here again?"

He didn't want to tell her now that he thought she was attractive and was obviously educated by the stack of books and papers she had around her. He thought she was now looking down on him "I don't know."

"Well that is an original answer. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to be going. Good luck with your woman search, _Nick_. Hope this whole scene works out for you. I am sure you will find the perfect woman to hook up with." She threw her bag over her shoulder and briskly walked out.

The waitress walked up to take the money off the table and Nick turned to her "I don't know what the hell just happened."

"What?"

"I came over here to ask her out and instead made myself look like an ass, and she left without even telling me her name. I am an idiot."

"Oh, Holly? She was just curious what you were doing. We both were."

"Holly? You know her?"

"Oh yeah, she comes in every Saturday to have lunch and grade papers."

"She is a teacher?"

"Yeah. She works at the Marlton Charter School for the Deaf. She teaches English."

The wheels were turning in his mind. "Really?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. Well, thank you for coming in today. I hope you enjoyed yourself." Danielle walked away, leaving him staring out the door, thinking about how he was going to see her again "oh I did. Thank you." He paid his tab and made a quick call before leaving the restaurant. He had to admit that her fiery side definitely appealed to him.

As Holly drove home, she was fuming. "Infuriating man! On a date with five women, then going to come over and talk to me like I am the one that is out of line! The nerve!" She didn't know why she got so mad at him, but was more upset with herself for finding him so attractive. She would never admit that she could enjoy being with a man that was a gorgeous as him. She just shook her head "no, just put him out of your mind. Not like you will ever see him again. Just don't think about him."

She made it home and tried to push Nick out of her thoughts. She had to admit he had a nice smile and beautiful blue eyes, but she figured he was probably full of himself. She had to call her sister and tell her all about the spectacle she got to witness. "Yes, girl, they are combining wrestling with speed dating! I think it would have been more entertaining if it was in a ring! YES! The girls should wrestle and whoever wins, gets the guy! That would be a great idea!"

"So why do I get the feeling you liked this guy?" her sister asked.

"What? Me? No! I just found it entertaining. Not something you see every day."

"But he was cute right?"

"Yeah, kinda, if you like that sort. He looks like living, breathing Ken doll." Amanda started to laugh _'that sort?'_

"Ken huh? Well he definitely isn't for you because you sure as hell aren't Barbie!"

"Right! And if I was, I would prefer GI Joe anyway!"

The girls giggled and finished their talk, before Holly hung up to get some work done. She still had papers to grade and lesson plans to do for the next week.

Later that night, Nick met his friend Matt (Zack Ryder) at the bar, and had to tell him about his day. "So the speed dating was a bust, man. I didn't have anything in common with any of the women and I looked like a doof. So look, I noticed this chick at another table that was looking over at me and smiling. She was pretty hot right, so after the last girl left, I went over to her. I figured maybe she thought I was hot too, and I should ask her out. Instead, she is talking to me like I am some womanizer. She stormed out before I could really defend myself."

"Only you would find something to bitch about. You had five dates, and still are whining about another one getting away. You make me sick, bro. I don't meet five girls in a week."

"Shut up. So let me finish. The waitress told me the girl's name was Holly and she is an English teacher at a school for the deaf!" Matt laughed at how wide Nick's eye's got. "So, perfect right? I called Lisa in the PR office and she is supposed to hook me up with an appearance there. I will get to see her again, and hopefully this time make a better impression."

"Are you crazy, bro? You think she wants to see you? She is going to flip out when you show up at her job. Like what are you going to say 'oh sick! I can't believe I am seeing you again!'? Don't think she will be happy to see you."

"Maybe not, but I am going to lay on the charm and make her swoon."

Late Monday morning, Nick called to make sure everything had been arranged before driving across town to the charter school. He was met by Lisa Mattox, the public relations specialist, Leo Baker, the photographer, and Dr. Tim Duncan, the principal. The principal shook his hand and told him "it is a pleasure to have you with us. I must say, I was surprised when I received Ms. Mattox's call." He began to sign "she also tells me that you are fluent in American Sign Language."

Nick smiled and responded in speech and sign "yes I am. I studied it as my foreign language for four years when I was in college."

Dr. Duncan grinned "we are so glad that you have come to speak to our students today. It will make them so happy to meet you. So why don't we start? I haven't called an assembly yet; I was waiting to see what you would want to do."

"Oh, an assembly would be fine. Make sure you invite your teachers to come as well" he told him with a smile.

"They wouldn't miss it. Okay, let me get on the intercom and call everyone to the gym. Some of the classrooms have deaf teachers so I will have to stop by there and tell them in person. My secretary will direct you to the gymnasium and I will join you when I am finished."

He got on the speaker and announced there would be an assembly in the gym right then. He invited all the students, teachers, and staff to come and hear from a special guest. Sheila, the secretary, lead them over while he was rounding everyone up. Holly was in her classroom when she heard the message and signed to her students that they were going to go to the gym. She led her group down the hallway and out to the gym entrance. They sat up in the bleachers and waited for everyone to file in.

A few minutes later, all the students had joined them. The principal went and got the wireless microphone headsets, and turned the speaker system on. When he came back, he handed Nick a headset to put on as well. Holly's face dropped and her eyes bugged open when she saw the man standing on the court. She had to blink to make sure it was the same guy. She could feel the flush rising in her cheeks. He was scanning the crowd, searching for her face. He stifled a chuckle when he saw her and caught the look she was giving him. He smiled at her and turned his attention back to the principal. Dr. Duncan began to address them and sign "Welcome everyone. We have a special guest joining us today, WWE Superstar Dolph Ziggler!" Holly mouthed to herself "Dolph Ziggler?"

They held their hands up and rotated their wrists, the sign for clapping, when Nick stood in front of them. He started to talk and sign, and he could see the awe on the kids' faces. He was sure that none of them realized he knew sign language. He told them about how he had studied ASL in college and how he got into wrestling, talking about his collegiate accomplishments. He told them about how he had been accepted to law school, but gave it up to sign with WWE. He also told them about how many times he had been sent back down for more training. "I decided that if I didn't make it, it wouldn't be because I didn't give it my best. I worked hard and trained and never gave up. The last time I was called up to the main roster, things clicked for me, and now here I am. Don't ever give up on your dream." He also spoke to them about the Be A Star campaign against bullying. He knew that deaf kids faced a lot of challenges, even prejudice as adults as well. He wanted to make sure they got the message to stand up for themselves and for others.

When he was done, the kids waved their hands at him again and he smiled at them. He was glad he could make them so happy, and he was glad that Holly had gotten to see the kind of man he really is. After he was done, he talked with some of the kids and took pictures, with Lisa passing out signed photos to all the students. Soon, they were dismissed for lunch and the kids left and went to the cafeteria.

Nick saw Holly walking out and yelled to stop her "Holly wait!" She kept walking but wondered how he knew her name.

One of the other teachers turned and gave him a curious look as he ran to catch up with her. He took her arm and she spun around to face him. "Let me go!" She yanked her hand away and narrowed her eyes at him. "What the hell are you doing here, Nick? Or Dolph was it?"

"It's Nick and I wanted to talk to the kids."

"You're a bold-faced liar. There is no way you were scheduled to be here and we didn't know about it until today. So I'm going to ask you again, why are you here?"

He grinned "okay you found me out. I wanted to see you again."

"Ugh! You are exasperating! First of all, why did you want to see me? I figured you got enough the other day. And secondly, how did you find me? Did you steal my credit card receipt or something?"

He noticed some of the teachers staring at them so he asked her "can we go somewhere else and have this conversation?"

"No. I don't want to talk to you. Thank you for coming, _for the kids_, but I need to get some work done before my next class." She stormed off and he followed close behind her. She went into her classroom and he came in after her and shut the door. "Why are you following me? Maybe _you_ have a hearing problem." She signed "get out, asshole" at him and he started laughing.

"You teach the kids those? Look, I just want to talk. Why do you hate me? What have I done that is so bad?"

"I don't hate you, but don't think you are going to come in here and lay some Don Juan charm on me. I am not like those airheads you seem to like."

"Is that what this is all about? I told you I didn't pick those women!"

"Well obviously the matchmaker believed they would be your type, Nick!"

"No, they are not my type!"

She turned away from him and spoke "like I care what your type is anyway. It doesn't mean anything to me at all. I hope you find a hundred more just like them. Now, I have some things to do so please leave."

He grabbed her arms and pulled her towards him "I don't want a hundred like them. Can't you see it? Damn it, you are my type! You are what I want!" He crashed his lips against hers and felt her hands on his chest, trying to push him away. He took her wrists, pinning them behind her and pushed her against her desk. Holly leaned back, trying to get away from him but he forced his tongue into her mouth and pressed her back to the hardwood. He felt her give in to his kiss and moan against his lips. She brought her leg up around his waist, her skirt riding up and she felt his hand inching up her thigh. She lifted her arms around his shoulders, drawing him closer. He shrugged off his jacket and felt her hands under his shirt. He roughly groped her breasts through her blouse and nipped at her neck.

His hands trailed up her thighs, lightly brushing the soft flesh. He reached under her skirt to grip her hips and hooked his thumbs in her panties. He looked down at her and asked "if you don't want this, you better tell me to stop now." He saw the lust in her eyes staring up at him, but she couldn't seem to answer. Instead, she went for the button to his slacks. Nick smirked at her then tugged her panties down. He kissed her and felt his pants drop to the floor. She stroked his cock and he could feel her smile against his lips when she realized how big he was. She slipped his thick shaft out of his boxers and massaged the head of his cock before she sat up and he pulled her to the edge of the desk. He lifted her hips before roughly sinking his cock deep inside her pussy. She clawed at his arms and he silenced her moaning with his lips. He quickly started to pound her hard, his thrusting scooting the wood across the floor. He loved how tight she felt, like a hand in a glove. She grasped his tight ass, feeling the muscles clench as he fucked her. His hips snapped, focusing his cock on finding her sweet spot. He felt her tremble and knew he had found it. His tongue dominated hers, leaving her breathless. He licked at her earlobe, whispering into her ear. "Say my name."

She moaned and panted out "oh Nick, I love that. You feel so good." He closed his eyes and relished the sound of her voice calling out to him. He surged into her harder, making her bite down on his neck. He pushed her back on the desktop, and crawled on top of her. He sat on his knees and raised her legs over his shoulders. He roughly drove his manhood inside her over and over, deep and hard with each thrust. He felt his control slipping away, needing to make her come before he did. He could sense she was close, so he slammed her with fervor, his brow dripping sweat onto her face.

She saw fireworks go off behind her eyes as her entire body convulsed when she came. Her channel tightened up, squeezing his cock. It had been too long, and she felt too good for him to last any longer. His release exploded out of him, leaving him an exhausted heap. He leaned down, kissing her softly as she ran her fingers through his mussed curls. She suddenly realized where she was and what she had just done and jerked her hand back. He saw that she was regretting what they had done and he didn't like it.

When his breathing returned to normal, he whispered to her "you are beautiful and smart, and a fiery redhead. You are absolutely my type. No more pushing me away, because I know how much you want me too; as much as I want you."

She shook her head and looked away from him "damn it woman, I just fucked you on your desk. Why can't you admit you want me too? That is why you were so angry at me. You want me and you didn't like it that I was with all of those women. But I am not like what you think."

"Pfftt." She pushed him off of her and reached for her panties. Before she could grab them, he picked them up. "No, you can't have these until you talk to me."

"Give me my panties, Nick."

"Tell me you like me" he demanded, swinging her underwear in the air.

She sighed "fine, I like you." She snatched them out of his hand and pulled them on.

He pulled his boxers and pants up and asked her "now, that wasn't so hard was it?"

She glared at him and turned to move her desk back where it was. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the back of her neck. He cupped her breasts and ground his hips against her ass. She slapped his hand "stop it! I have to make this place look presentable before my students come back."

He stepped back and let her finish "sorry." She straightened up her desk and her clothes, pinning her hair back off her face. When she looked like she was done, he decided it might be safe to talk again. "So, what are you doing tonight?"

"Grading papers. Why?" she responded curtly.

"Why don't you come to the show, and we can grab dinner afterwards? My treat." He was talking to her while she was walking around the room, putting papers on the desks.

"I'm sorry, Nick. I don't think so" she told him without looking up. He stepped in front of her and stopped her. He took her hands in his "can you at least look at me? You are acting like nothing happened! We just had sex; can you talk to me!? Fuck!"

She let out a heavy breath and looked up at him. "We both know that nothing is going to come of this. Why pretend?" She saw the deflated look on his face and felt bad. He honestly looked like her words hurt him. _'Maybe he is not the player I thought he was.'_

He placed his hands on her shoulders spoke softly "Holly, please don't do this. I don't know what exactly you think of me, but I can guess it isn't that great. Let me show you the real me. I don't want you to think I do things like this all the time. I don't want you to regret being with me. Give me a chance. Just one date. If you don't like me, I promise I will never bother you again. Please."

She exhaled and looked into his big blue eyes. She couldn't tell him no. She could admit she liked him and wanted him, but she didn't want to get hurt. She couldn't believe that she had just had sex with a man who didn't even know her last name. On her desk at school no less. "Okay. One date."

He beamed at her "thank you. You won't regret it. I will send a driver with a ticket for Monday Night Raw to pick you up, and then I will take you for dinner." He slid his fingers to the back of the neck and went to kiss her, and she slapped his hand again.

"Enough of that. You know where it lead before."

He smiled and lowered his head to kiss her hand instead. "As you wish. I am really looking forward to seeing you again. Tonight."

He turned and walked out, and she shook her head '_what the hell have I gone and gotten myself in to?'_


	2. Chapter 2

"You did what!?" her sister Amanda yelled at her.

"Yeah, I know. Don't lecture me."

"You have to be kidding me! You screwed that guy from the restaurant on your desk at school! How the hell did he even track you down there?"

"I don't know. I asked but he didn't answer."

"Guess he was too busy fucking you. So much for you not liking him and him not being your type huh?"

"Shut up."

"No. This isn't like you. What kind of spell did he put on you?"

"I am not sure! We were arguing and then he told me I was what he wanted and he kissed me. I tried to push him away but it all got kind of blurry after that."

"Wow, Holly. This is just crazy. And you agreed to have dinner with him?"

"Yeah" she sighed. "I just couldn't tell him no."

"Apparently not" her sister snickered.

"Will you stop? I feel bad enough as it is. I can't believe I had sex with a guy I haven't spent twenty minutes talking to. I have never done anything like this before and I don't know why with him. Like my body just took over and I couldn't form a rational thought."

"It was good though right?"

Holly cleared her throat "um, well, yes, very."

"Then go out with him and enjoy the sex. Soon he will be hitting the road and you don't have to see him anymore. You deserve to have a fling. Nothing wrong with that…every once in a while."

"Ugh. I am such a hypocrite! I was just in the café telling the waitress that I thought love was the one thing people would take their time with."

"Yeah, but this is sex. Not love. Purely physical. Sex and love are not the same thing. I would say just don't make a habit out of screwing hot guys you just met and you will be fine. Anyway, got to go. You need to get ready for your hot date with the Ken doll."

"Oh shut up will you."

Amanda laughed "have fun. I want details in the morning! Bye!"

"Yeah. Bye."

Holly grumbled but went to look in her closet for something to wear. "What the hell do people wear to a wrestling show! Ugh!" She decided on grey linen handkerchief hemmed skirt with a black draping halter top and black strappy heels. She also decided to wear lacy bra and panties, in case she couldn't control herself again, before going to take a shower.

Meanwhile earlier at the arena, Nick was floating on a cloud. "Today has been a great day, man. But I really have to turn on the charm tonight or she is never going to want to see me again."

"Do you really think she is coming? I mean, for real. What if she just said yes to get you out of her hair?"

"You don't think she would… oh shit. Fuck me. I walked out and didn't even get her number! How do I tell the driver where to go?! How can I even call her? How could I be so fucking stupid?"

Matt started laughing "ha! Serves you right, bro."

"Fuck off. I have to get in touch with her somehow. But how?" Nick was now frantic, wondering how he could let this woman slip through his hands. He was scratching his head, not knowing how he would find her before time for the show.

"You really aren't thinking clearly are you? Just look and see if she is in the phone book."

"Yeah, good idea. Oh shit."

"What?"

"I don't know her last name."

"Okay let me get this straight. You had sex with this chick you just met and asked her out on a date without getting her number or even her last name? What is the matter with you?"

"I don't know. I can't seem to collect my thoughts when I am around her. I always come off looking like an ass. And I guess I am."

"Well, why don't you put Lisa on it? Maybe she can help."

"Yeah, I can do that. Yeah she is good at finding shit out." He gave their PR rep a call and told her what was going on so she said she would do her best. She even told him she thought it was kind of romantic what he was doing.

Back at Holly's flat, she was nervously getting ready. "Okay, just go have a good time, try not to sleep with him before you have a conversation with him. Try not to look like a two-bit whore. You are a professional, educated woman, not some salacious strumpet on the prowl."

When she got ready, she looked in the mirror. "Sexy but not slutty. I guess it will do." She heard a knock at the door and when she opened it, there was a driver with roses in his hand.

"For you madam, from Mr. Nemeth. Are you ready to go?"

She took the flowers and smiled "just let me put these up and I will be." She quickly placed the flowers on the table and grabbed her purse. She locked the door and followed the driver out. He opened the door to the black limousine and helped her inside. She had to admit that she was impressed that he would go through all this trouble just to see her again. _'This is just for fun. Not going to get attached. He is just passing through. Just enjoy it and let it be a wonderful memory.'_

When they made it to the show, Nick was waiting for them. He opened the door and gave her his hand. She stepped out and he kissed her knuckles. "I am so glad you came, Holly."

"Well, I agreed: one date."

"It won't be disappointing, I promise. Why don't we go in? I will be on early in the show, so if you want, after my match we can go. I am second on the card so we can leave as soon as I clean up."

"That's fine."

"You look very nice by the way."

"Thanks. I wasn't sure what people wear to a wrestling show."

"This is perfect." He offered his arm, so she sighed and curled her arm around his bicep. He walked her inside and kissed her cheek before asking security to show her to her seat.

"After my match, please bring her backstage."

"Sure Nick" the guard answered. He walked her to chair so she took a seat and watched as they started the show. She couldn't believe how loud it was and how excited people were around her. _'I hope he hurries up and comes out so we can get this over with.'_ She heard music and the crowd started booing so she looked and there he was, walking out. She smiled because they were on his case. He turned around and swiveled his hips and she started laughing. She had to cover her mouth at watching him. He winked at her when she came down the aisle and she rolled her eyes at him.

He climbed in the ring and he took off his shirt and she had to take a deep breath. Even though they had sex, she didn't see as much of his body as she was seeing then. She had only felt it. _'Wow. Now that is nice.'_ She shook her head trying to stop those thoughts. _'Get a grip on yourself.'_

His match was quickly over, so she made her way towards the back, meeting up with security. He led her through the crowd to the backstage area. Holly's eyes bugged out as she saw all the big, muscle bound men walking around her and staring. She was actually relieved when she heard Nick's voice. "Hey, there you are."

"Uh, yeah, hey." She couldn't help but stare at his chest and the sweat trickling down his perfect abs. He liked the look she was giving him. He knew she could act aloof all she wanted, but deep down she craved him. He tried to kiss her and she quickly stepped back "I don't think so, Nicholas."

"Sorry. I just thought…"

"You thought what? Because you have a nice body that you are irresistible? I gave into you once today, and can't understand why, but let's remember I agreed to come under duress."

"What? I didn't coerce you into this date. The lady doth protest too much, methinks."

She couldn't stop herself from laughing at him quoting Shakespeare. "Well, maybe coercion isn't the right word… but still…"

"Right. Just let me go take a shower and I'll be ready to leave. You can have a seat over here if you want and wait for me." He saw Matt and yelled at him "hey, come here man."

"This is my friend Matt. Hey, will you keep Holly company while I shower and change?"

"Sure, bro. No problem" he told her.

"I'll be out soon."

"So, you're Holly. I have heard a lot about you" he said with a smirk.

She turned and glared at him "exactly what have you heard?"

"Oh, don't get mad. I didn't mean…"

"No, what did he tell you huh? I guess he told you all about it, right?" she yelled. "Fuck this. I am leaving."

She turned to leave and Matt went to stop her "wait, it's not like that. Nick is my best friend. He would never forgive me if I let you walk out. Look, he told me about you the first day he met you in the restaurant. He went through a lot of trouble to see you again, and more to find you today."

She jerked her hand back "what do you mean today?"

"Apparently he didn't get your number and he was freaking out when he thought he wouldn't get to see you. He had the PR girl playing private eye just to find you. He was afraid you would think he bailed on you. And that day in the restaurant, he wanted to ask you out, but he said you thought he was a womanizer. Believe me when I say, he isn't. Just give him a chance. He can come off kind of egotistical but he is actually a really good guy, and very kind-hearted. That 'show-off' stuff is just a persona. Nick is one of the best dudes I know. Don't blow him off without getting to see who he really is."

Matt walked off and left her standing there thinking about what he just said. She couldn't imagine him going through so much trouble to see her again after everything she said to him, let alone all the things he had done just to be with her. She decided that she would give him the opportunity to prove he wasn't like most men. She sat down and waited for a few minutes before he stepped out of the locker room looking gorgeous, and she could smell his cologne before he got close to her. She stood up and smiled at him, making him smile back. "I am sure you are ready, so let's go, shall we?"

She nodded and took his arm, surprising him. She smiled up at him "lead the way."

He walked her out the back where the limo was waiting and helped her inside. He climbed in after her and shut the door, calling for the driver to take off. They were lost in an awkward silence when Nick decided to try and break the ice. "So, um, how did you like the show?"

"It was different, that is for sure."

He smiled "it isn't for everyone I guess."

"I did enjoy you getting booed though" she told him with a grin.

"That was your favorite part, huh?" he asked.

"If I am honest, yeah."

"Well, I am glad you at least liked that. Listen, I am not a jerk like how I act in the ring, and about me showing up at your work…"

"It's okay. It is flattering in a creepy kind of way I guess."

"Holly, are you going to give me a real chance to show you the real me tonight?"

She looked into his blue eyes and saw the hope sparkling in them. She thought _'oh what the hell, you only live once'_ and turned to him. She stroked his cheek and leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips. When she pulled away, she told him "yeah, Nick. I am."

Nick wasn't expecting her answer, or the kiss, after the attitude she gave him earlier. He wondered what inspired the turn around, but wasn't going to question it. He put his arm around her and scooted closer. He whispered in her ear "I won't disappoint you."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Sorry it has been a while since I updated. Hope you enjoy! ~Dixie

In the limo, Holly sat close to Nick, nuzzling her face to his neck. She had to admit she loved the smell of his cologne and the smoothness of his skin freshly shaven. She had her arm curled around his, with his hand resting on her thigh. Nick was really surprised at the turn around she seemed to do, wondering what Matt had said to her. Soon they had stopped and the driver was opening the door for them. Nick offered his hand and helped Holly out. She took his arm and followed him into the upscale French cuisine restaurant, Bouchon Bistro in Beverly Hills.

Nick pulled Holly's chair out for her before taking his seat as well. He ordered them a bottle of Medlock Ames merlot and she smiled approvingly. "Nice choice."

He smiled and nodded "thanks. I don't know if I said this earlier, but you look beautiful."

"Thank you. You look very handsome yourself. This place is nice too."

"I hope you like it. I have never been in here before."

"Me either. Hmmm, what sounds good?" she said, glancing over the menu. Nick stared at his menu and realized it was in French. He had a brief flash of panic, but he relaxed when he saw the description was in English. He was glad he didn't have to rack his brain trying to remember his high school French.

"I don't know. What sounds good to you? Order anything you like."

She softly smiled up at him "okay. Well, this poulet rôti sounds good."

"Oh, do you speak French as well?"

"Yes, some. I took two years of it in college."

"Really? I just assumed you studied ASL like I did. How did you learn sign language then?"

She looked up from her menu to answer him "my parents are deaf. My sister and I grew up signing. When I graduated from USC, they had a job opening at Marlton for an English teacher so I applied. Dr. Duncan seemed impressed and offered me the job. I have been there ever since."

"Wow. That is cool. What was it like growing up with deaf parents?" He began to regret asking her that, but he wanted them to have a real conversation, and not just fluff.

"I mean, it was normal for us, right. Our parents were like everyone else, except they couldn't hear. They adapted though. People always thought it would be easier for us to sneak out, but truthfully, it wasn't. My parents had a hearing dog that heard what they couldn't, you know."

The waiter came by and took their order, leaving them to resume their talk. "I remember in college learning about the deaf culture and how they had adapted, and even more technology they have now."

"Yeah, they have stuff wired into the lighting now that will let them know someone is at the door, or the alarm is going off, whatever."

"Yes, like that, and the cochlear implants. I always found it interesting how polarizing that was. Some people all for it, and others were offended by it."

"My mom thought about having it done but decided against it. My father isn't a candidate for it anyway. If someone is going to have it done, they need to have it placed when they are young because if not, they will have to relearn everything. That is why my mother decided not to do it. She said she got by just fine without it, was no sense in getting it now. So why did you decide to learn sign?"

He chuckled "well actually, I mean we had to have a foreign language in college anyway, but there was a girl I met who was in there, so I decided that I would take it too. It never worked out with the girl, but I discovered how much I liked it. And now, I think I am the only superstar that knows sign but it makes me more open to that community. I have spoken at several other schools for the deaf, but obviously not your school until today" he said with a smirk.

She smiled back at him "obviously. It was a surprise that is for sure. You were the last person I would have expected to see at school today."

Nick raised his eyebrow "are you saying it was a good surprise then? Or a bad surprise?"

Holly gazed at him and felt the heat rising in her face "um, it was a good one."

He beamed and reached for her hand. He stroked his thumb across her fingers "you don't know how pleased I am to hear you say that." She ducked her head and tucked her hair behind her ear. "If you don't mind me asking, and I am definitely not complaining, but what inspired this change of heart?"

"I thought about what your friend said, and made up my mind that I should stop being a bitch and give you the chance to show me the man he sees."

"Matt?"

"Yes, Matt."

"What did he say about me?"

"After I was going to leave, he stopped me and said you were kind hearted and a good guy. I hope you prove him right" Holly told him.

Nick was taken aback "well, remind me to thank him later. I am very happy that you didn't leave."

Holly replied "me too" with a wink. He laughed at her and squeezed her hand. "I am even happier that you are happy." She chuckled and shook her head at him. "You are silly, but I like it."

The waiter brought out their hors d'oeuvres and Holly snickered to herself. Nick looked at her confused and she covered her mouth, trying to disguise her giggling. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking how glad I was that you didn't order a salad."

He started laughing too "yeah, I got my fill of salad for a while the other day."

While they ate, she asked him "so, you know more about me. Tell me something about you."

He nodded "okay. Well, I am from Ohio. I went to college at Kent State. I was on the wrestling team there all four years I was in college. Did pretty well, actually. I got a degree in poli sci and had been accepted to law school when I got signed by WWE. Like I told the kids, I came up once and wasn't very popular so I went back to developmental. I trained harder and tried to perfect my moves so I could be successful. I didn't ever want to look back and wonder what if I had tried harder. If I failed, it wouldn't be because I didn't give it my all."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Yeah, I have a younger brother, Ryan. He is a wrestler too. What about you? Is it just you and your sister?"

"Yes, it's just us. She is only a year younger than I am, so we are close. She is a make-up artist at NBC Studios."

"Wow, that's a cool job. So I am going to ask you the generic 20 Questions now."

"Ha! Alright, shoot." He asked her favorite color, food, song, band, sports team, and her astrological sign. He answered with his as well. They were sharing a good laugh when their dinner arrived.

He looked over at her plate and asked "what did you get again?"

"Poulet rôti: roast chicken. Yours looks good as well. And it smells really good too."

"Why don't we exchange a sample then?" he asked.

"Sure." She put a piece of chicken on her plate and smiled at him "open wide." He laughed but opened his mouth. He took the bite and remarked that he liked it.

He got some of his salmon on the fork and smirked at her "your turn." She opened her mouth and when he put the fork in, she closed her eyes and moaned, tracing her tongue around it. She lowered her lids and lustfully gazed into his eyes, making the room get hotter for him and his slacks get tighter. He cleared his throat, suddenly wishing dinner was over. "Mmmm Nick, that was good" she said with a wicked smile.

"Um, yeah, you can have it if you want. I mean, after that, I can't bring myself to deprive you" he told her with a sly smile.

"Thank you, but no. I will be happy with my chicken" she laughed. He nodded and smirked at her, looking down at his plate, wondering how fast he could eat and not look obvious that he was ready to get out of there with her.

She giggled to herself, proud that her actions had produced the desired results. She slipped out of her heel and slowly ran her foot up his leg and inside his thigh. His eyes went wide and he shifted in his chair. He looked over at her and she was nonchalantly still eating her food. She caught his eye and sipped her wine, simpering at him over the glass. "Is something wrong Nicholas?"

His voice cracked as he spoke "no, nothing is wrong."

"Good. I don't want you to be uncomfortable." She brought her foot up into his lap under the table and brushed her toes across his groin. He sucked in a breath when he felt her find the engorged head of his cock. She knew exactly what she was doing to him, and was enjoying watching him squirm. She could feel how hard he was, and she had to admit it turned her on to see how much he wanted her. She was stroking his cock with her foot through his pants and it was driving him insane. His eyes slipped shut and he bit back a moan. Holly liked the effect she was having on him, while she quietly went on eating her dinner. He was at his breaking point. He stared at her and couldn't believe she was doing this to him, all the while acting like nothing was going on. He reached down and grabbed her foot, tickling the bottom. She yelped and jerked her foot back.

"Ticklish are we?"

"Hey, that wasn't fair!"

Nick laughed "and you teasing me was?"

She smiled back at him "okay fine. We're even." They went back to talking about other things but Nick was unable to completely get control over himself again. He wanted her and he couldn't deny it. He was impatiently waiting for the chance to be alone with her again.

After dinner he asked her "do you want some dessert, Holly?"

"No, thank you. I am full."

"So are you ready to go?"

"Yes, but I need to go to the ladies' room first."

"Okay. Go ahead and I will take care of the check." She stood up, and he stood as well, impressing her that he was such a gentleman. She knew most men didn't do that anymore. She touched his face as she walked by. He breathed her perfume and shook his head before he motioned for the waiter, giving him his credit card. In the bathroom, Holly was freshening up, knowing where this evening was leading, if they even made it back to her flat. As hard as she had tried not to, she had to own up to the fact that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. She looked in the mirror and applied a fresh layer of gloss before heading out the door. She walked back to their table as the waiter was leaving. She leaned down and ran her hand across Nick's chest and whispered in his ear "are you ready to go?"

He touched her hand and looked over his shoulder at her "hell yes. I have been ready."

He stood and she took his arm, making their way back outside. They stood on the curb and waited for their driver. When he pulled up, Nick waved him off, wanting to open the door for her himself. He motioned and told her "ladies first." She smiled and got in, with him following behind her.

He told the driver to take them to their next destination, _The Laugh Factory_ on Sunset Boulevard. Holly was surprised and looked over at him "_The Laugh Factory_? You like stuff like that?"

"Yes. Why? Do you not?" he asked her, starting to worry.

"No, of course I do. I go to the _Improv _a lot too." He was so relieved that she like comedy shows. So he decided to ask her the same question he had asked all the women at the restaurant, curious as to what her answer would be. He would honestly be happy with her saying anyone other than Dane Cook.

"That is great. So, who is your favorite comedian?"

"Well, that's a tough one. I think it is probably Chris Rock or Gabriel Iglesias. They crack me up."

He laughed and leaned over, speaking right against her lips "I'm very relieved you didn't say Dane Cook." He pressed his lips to hers and she twirled her fingers in the curls at the nape of his neck. He slipped his tongue in her mouth and felt her moan. He pulled her leg across his lap, his hand inching up her thigh. She moved to sit astride his lab and felt him gripping her ass. She grinded her heat against his groin, feeling how hard he still was for her. They soon came to an abrupt stop, Nick having to grab her back to keep her from hitting the floorboard. "Hey, what was that?"

"I'm very sorry Mr. Nemeth, a car pulled out in front of me."

"Are you okay, Holly? I didn't hurt you did I?"

She laid her head on his chest and held on to him "No, you didn't. I am perfectly fine."

He stroked her back, glad that he didn't hurt her by holding on too tight. A few minutes later, they arrived at _The Laugh Factory_, Nick getting out first and helping her. He took her hand and they made their way through the crowd to their reserved table. He ordered their drinks and scooted his chair closer to hers. He told her that he had tried stand-up before and she told him she would like to see him do it sometime. He got nervous, wondering if she would find him funny. When the next set started, he really enjoyed the act, but he enjoyed listening to her laugh at them more. He was proud that he made the right choice where to take her.

After a couple of hours, he saw it was getting late, and he knew she had to be at work the next morning. He led her back to the limo, anxious as to what would happen. He wasn't sure that if they hadn't almost been in an accident that he could have controlled himself. He didn't know if he could rein in the lust he felt when he was with her.

After helping Holly into the back, Nick whispered to the driver "hey, Joe, take the long way to her house will you?"

"Sure thing Mr. Nemeth."

Nick got into the seat next to her and pulled her close to him. They felt the driver pull out so they got comfortable, knowing it was a long drive to her apartment. He reached over and turned the music up, not wanting Joe to hear anything that he was sure was going to happen in the back. "Nick, I have had a really good time tonight. Thank you."

"I have too. I am glad you agreed to come."

"You know, I really am too. Now, where were we earlier?" she asked him, lowering her voice.

"Let me think…..well I think you were sitting in my lap…."

She crawled into his lap and rested her hands against the seat. "What else do you remember?"

"I remember my hands were up your skirt on your ass." He slipped his hands under her skirt and firmly grasp her ass. "And I also believe you were kissing me and trying to make my cock pop out of my pants."

She nodded and lowered her lips to his. She softly kissed him, sucking on his lip as she pulled back. She spoke low into his ear "I really want to feel you again." She unbuttoned then unzipped his slacks, wrapping her hand around the thick shaft. "What do you want, Nick?"

He stared into her eyes and brushed the hair off her face. "I want you. Just you."

She smiled and unbuttoned his shirt. She gazed at his body like it was the Holy Grail. She caressed his shoulders and down his arms, massaging his chest and his tight abs as well, before her hands settled on their target. She firmly held his cock in her hands, even as she felt his fingers flitting across her clit. She let out a soft moan and felt him shifting her panties. She took his cue and lined his cock up with her entrance. She slowly sat back, engulfing his manhood completely. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt him stretching her again.

She decided it was her turn to be in charge, so as she started to languidly ride him as she pressed his hands to the back of the seat. She trailed her tongue up his neck and licked his earlobe. She tenderly kissed the well-defined flesh of his shoulders as she slipped his dick in and out of her. Her hot breath danced across his neck as he felt her roll her hips. She moaned into his ear "oh Nick, you feel so damn good." He groaned and closed his eyes, feeling helpless underneath her.

She could hear his breath quicken and knew he was getting close. She kissed him deeply, sucking his tongue and teasing him, wanting to taste all of him. She sped up, roughly forcing her pussy down on his cock. She threw her head back and he knew she was starting to come. He moaned "oh fuck Holly, oh fuck me! I am going to come! Don't stop!" His yelling made her drive his cock harder into her. He felt her muscles squeezing and clamping down around his manhood and he surged upward. He held her around her waist and pumped his cock into her, reaching his peak and filling her with his release.

She fell against his chest completely satisfied. She couldn't remember the last time she had such incredible sex twice in the same day. He gently kissed her head, stroking her hair. "That was incredible."

"Yes, it was. And by the way, that is two places I had never had sex before today. I guess you are kind of my first" she said with a laugh.

He laughed back "I am glad of that. Maybe I'll be the last too." She sat up and looked into his gorgeous blue eyes but her expression hardened. She got off his lap and sat down in the seat across from him. He buttoned his shirt back up and stuffed his manhood back into his jeans before fastening the button and zipper. She turned down the music and rolled down the window a little so she could speak to the driver "excuse me, are we close to my house?"

"Yes ma'am. We'll be there in about five minutes."

"Thank you." She rolled the window back up and crossed her arms over her chest. Nick was staring at her in disbelief. It was like when they slept together earlier. During it, she was into it and enjoying it, but when it was over, she was distant and full of regret. He didn't know what he had done or what he had said. He replayed that sentence, wondering how she might have taken it wrong.

"Holly, what is the matter?"

"Nothing. Just tired and ready to be home."

"You weren't 'tired and ready to be home' a minute ago. Are you upset with me?"

"Why would I be upset?"

"That is kind of what I would like to know."

They felt the car stop and before the driver could open the door, Holly shot out the other side. Nick rushed out after her. He reached for her arm "Holly, don't leave like this! I have had the best day of my life in a long time, and when you keep brushing me off, it is killing me. Don't do me like this, please."

She turned to him and he could see the tears starting to form in her eyes. "This can't go any further, Nick. Thank you for such a wonderful evening, but I really have to go. You take care of yourself."

She slipped out of his grip and ran away from him into her apartment building. He stood there stunned, not knowing what he should do. But he knew he couldn't simply just walk away.


End file.
